


Leiser

by EthelTowne



Series: Help! [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Do not repost, Embedded Images, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Intimate Partner Violence, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: Eddy很樂意看到Brett真的對Max挺著迷，所以他在心裡默默記下一筆：Max這人不錯。……本來Eddy還覺得他倆有轉機，直到一個共同的朋友發了條信息問他Brett是不是出什麼事了。他問Jason為何這麼說，對方回復道：「我也不清楚，他老走神。越來越沉默了。」他說得沒錯。Brett的確愈加沉默。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Help! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835545
Kudos: 73





	1. 上 愈加沉默

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leiser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558964) by MyCuriosity. 



> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：我有個請求，麻煩至少聽一遍[這首歌](https://youtu.be/JMTQwqA7ous)吧，哪怕它不是英語歌。它很美。 （[歌詞翻譯](https://etheltimberlake.gitbook.io/help/leiser-yu-jia-chen-mo/leiser-ge-ci-fan-yi)）

「我就是Max。」

「久聞大名呀，真高興終於見面了。」

Eddy說著，回頭朝Brett扭了扭眉毛，後者嬉皮笑臉地眨了眨眼。而Max則轉身去和他們其他的朋友打招呼。

「他人看上去挺好的。」Eddy說。他們剛從餐廳轉移到了一個附近的酒吧裡，他和Brett兩人正在吧台給大家點喝的。

「是啊，」Brett回頭望了望Max，看見後者正坐在桌前與一位兩人最親近的朋友聊著天，「他還不賴，我會和他處久一點的。」

Brett微笑，而Eddy拿肩膀撞了他一下。

「老兄，只要你過得開心就行。」

「我的確很開心。」

Eddy很樂意看到Brett真的對Max挺著迷，所以他在心裡默默記下一筆：Max這人不錯。

* * *

門鈴響的時候，Eddy正在音樂室裡翻找整理，為等會兒的拍攝做好準備。

Brett有他的鑰匙，所以門外的肯定是別人。

他打開門，只見Max站在門口，有點緊張地挪動著雙腳。Eddy更驚訝了。

「你好。」Eddy打了聲招呼。他和Max在一幫朋友一起外出時是見過面，但實話實說，他們幾乎沒有過多少交流。Max總是寸步不離Brett。

「嗨Eddy，不好意思打擾了。」

「你還好嗎？」

「我挺好。我只是來看看，Brett是不是在你這裡？」

「不，他還沒到，過一陣就會來了。你打他電話了嗎？

「他關機了。」

Max看上去有點不安，Eddy為他感到抱歉。

「要不你進來等他？我們約好了，他應該一個小時之內就會到的。」

「謝了老兄。」Max微笑。Eddy領著他進了屋。

「我就是有點擔心，Brett一般來說手機不離身的。」

Eddy嗤笑道：「這倒是真的。不過別操心了，Brett還是挺會照顧好自己的。」

Max也笑了，但聲音有點發顫：「但願你是對的吧。」

「我剛剛在整理工作室，你可以過來看一看，或者待在外面看看電視啥的？」

「謝了老兄，麻煩你了。」

「沒事。」Eddy輕鬆道。

Max決定留在客廳。Eddy路過的時候看見他只是在劃手機。

半小時後，Brett到了。Eddy透過窗戶就看見他走近，便直接去幫他開門。

「你家男人在裡邊呢。」Eddy一邊小聲說，一邊幫Brett脫下外套掛到衣帽架上。

「Max？」Brett意外地問。

「你家還能有多少個男人啊？」

「還有你嘛不是？」

Eddy翻了個白眼，跟在Brett後頭進了客廳。

「Brett！」

Max跳起來給了他男朋友一個擁抱。

Eddy要不是知道上文的話還會以為他倆幾天沒見了呢。

「我聯繫不上你。」Max責怪道。

「手機沒電了。」

「你應該帶充電器的。」

「反正Eddy這裡有嘛。」Brett聳聳肩。多大點事兒。

「下次不要再有這種事了。我不想替你提心吊膽的。」

「我會注意的。」Brett微笑，然後轉頭對著Eddy，「開始嗎？」

「當然。」

接下來他們倆錄了兩集影片，Max靠在門邊旁觀。

* * *

俱樂部裡很吵，音響播放著嘈雜的流行音樂，Brett很享受。他已微醺，在噪音裡一個接一個地講故事，逗得全桌人都樂呵。

每過一會兒，他就會看一看手機，然後又把手機塞回褲兜裡。

「咋了？有什麼事嗎？」Eddy問。這時一桌人已經分成幾小撮各自聊起了天。

「Max煩我呢，他想叫我回家。」Brett翻白眼。

「他幹嘛不來一起玩呢？」

「他下班不准點。」

Eddy一直記不住——Max好像是個搞銀行業的還是什麼，反正挺無聊的。他和Brett在一個咖啡店認識（不然還能在哪？），接下來發生的愛情故事就不用費口舌了。

「他其實可以和我們一起過來的。」

「是啊，我知道。」Brett又翻了個白眼，「他就是對自己的計劃有點強迫症。要是沒有提前安排好這件事，他就不願意做。」

「那你這怎麼和他處得過來啊，楊·不拘一格·博堯？

「我就當他的前輩(senpai)，把他給教壞。」

「那祝你好運。」Eddy大笑。

若如前文所述，那麼教壞Max的計劃依然任重而道遠——當他們踩著俱樂部打烊的點出門時，一眼就看到Max靠在車門上，顯然是在等Brett。

「嗨，」Brett意外地說，看著Max走上前，「你來這幹嘛？」

「接你。」Max滿臉嚴肅，絲毫沒受到Brett好心情的感染，「剛才幾條信息你都沒回我。」

「要不是你一個小時發二十條，我說不定就想得起要回復了呢。」Brett打趣道。但是Max僅僅揚起了眉毛。

「那只是因為我擔心你。」

「你真貼心。」Brett開玩笑地翻白眼，然後轉向Eddy，「想搭個便車不？」

「算啦，我可以自己走。又不順路。」

「瞎客氣，我們開車送你回家啊。」Brett堅持道。不過Max看上去對繞路興趣不大，眼睛只是盯著Brett。

「別擔心，我已經叫了輛優步了。明天聊。」

Brett聳肩。Eddy看著那一對上了車——Max先為Brett打開副駕駛的車門，然後自己才坐回駕駛座上。

不知道為什麼，這場景讓Eddy有點不安。

* * *

「你好呀小情種！」Eddy道，嘲笑著Brett拉下來的那張臉。

後者瞪了他一眼，放下小提琴，甩掉外套。「抱歉來晚了。」

「可以理解——脖子上的草莓已經暴露你啦。」

Eddy差點就以為臉頰微紅的Brett是覺得有點難堪了。

「你怎麼對我的感情生活這麼感興趣，不如公平一點分享分享你的？」Brett挑了挑眉毛。

「我的感情生活沒有什麼新聞，一直都無聊得很；你的不是明顯要豐富多彩得多嗎？」

Brett直接無視了這句話，開始給琴校音。「我們要幹什麼來著？」

「所以是過量性生活有加重老年癡呆的副作用嗎？」

今天的Brett似乎脾氣不是很好。他瞥了Eddy一眼，不覺得有什麼好笑的。

「對不起。」Eddy拿起那兩個他們常用來抽籤的小袋子，「是零零特訓。」

「好的。」

「你還好嗎？看上去有點不在狀態。」

「我沒事。」Brett答道。Eddy看得出他正在為了拍攝調整情緒。

「搞完這期之後這周咱的活兒就幹完了。」

Brett幾分鐘都不到就完全找回了原來的自己，在鏡頭前微笑，嗤笑，大笑，做著他們的日常工作。

「邊被胳肢邊拉琴？別啊……」Brett大聲把紙上的字讀出來，已經開始後悔了。Eddy捧腹大笑著撤到他朋友背後。

「手下留情，」Brett打趣著架起小提琴，「我要是小提琴掉地板上了保證打不死你。」

「打給零零保險吧，零零保佑你。」

Brett回頭調皮地一笑，開始拉琴。他沒堅持兩秒就放棄了；Eddy才從他的脖子輕輕撓到背上，他就崩潰地仰天長嘯著往前蹦躲開Eddy的手。

「這不算！你要堅持久一點才行。」Eddy露齒而笑。Brett走回原來的位置，一邊蹭掉眼角笑出來的淚水。

「好了再試一次。」

這回他堅持得要久一些，不過Eddy還是從後頭注意到了他發抖的肩膀。Eddy輕快的指尖一路從Brett的後背遊走到他身體兩側，逗得他一面抖一面笑，直到——

「嘶——」

Eddy馬上住了手。「怎麼了？」他關心地問。

「不好意思老兄，我沒事。」

這明擺著不可能沒事，Brett聽著像是吃痛了。Eddy有點不敢相信，因為他的動作明明那麼輕。

「真的沒事？」

「真的真的，沒多大事。我們繼續不？」

「我不知道，要不跳到下一輪吧？」

「行。」Brett轉過身。

Eddy仔細打量著朋友的表情，但對方臉上毫無波瀾，平靜地從一旁的桌上拿起那兩個裝著紙片的布袋。

「讓我——」Eddy的話沒來得及說完。他伸手去拿布袋的時候不小心推到了Brett左手拿著的小提琴；琴碰上Brett的側肋，他再次因疼痛皺起臉。

「怎麼回事啊？」Eddy現在有點緊張了，把琴和袋子從Brett手上拿走放回桌上。

「沒事的。」Brett保證道。

「但你還疼著呢。」Eddy想要伸手，但是Brett退後了一步。

「我走路的時候撞上桌角了，真是很迷惑的操作。」

「有你胸那麼高的桌子？」

「我矮啊。」

Eddy想表示高度懷疑，但是Brett一副「你來問我我也不會告訴你」的固執神情。

「那好吧。有做不了的動作告訴我。」

「沒事。」

* * *

Brett簡直是把手機摔上桌面的，有意把屏幕朝下，面有慍色。

「咱中途休息一下？」Eddy注意到了Brett的表情。

「不用了，我們先弄完。」

他們正在制訂巡演計劃，試著再往目前的安排裡多塞幾個地點。這工作可不輕鬆，他們得在預算之內預先組織場地、時間和路線，還要考慮他們自己的精力和粉絲的需求。

「我很想加上柏林，但是實在沒辦法在去波蘭之前騰出時間來了。」Brett啃著鋼筆蓋子自言自語道。這時他的電話響了。又來。

「你不接嗎？」

Brett哼了一聲。 「不。Max今天不識相。他是時候學耐心一點了。」

「你倆吵架了？」

「算不上吵架……可以說是誤會吧。」

Eddy不想去打探人家的隱私，雖然他還是超級想知道怎麼回事。

「天塌不下來。」Brett看到Eddy的神情後向他保證說。但是手機鈴又叫了起來。Brett煩躁地歎一口氣，直接把手機關機了。

「你對他的耐心要求真的很高。」Eddy開玩笑說。

「人又急不死。」Brett乾巴巴地說。Eddy表示懷疑。

Max真的對Brett太無微不至了。動不動就關心人家在哪裡、在做什麼，隔三岔五就打電話或者發短信，而且總是開車接送他。Max是很溫和有禮，但是也就到此為止了；他不是很樂意融入Brett的朋友圈子。

最後一點尤其讓Brett不是很爽。他愛他的朋友們，而Max難道不該愛屋及烏嗎？

這一次，響起的是Eddy的手機。他們倆同時抬起頭。

「喂？」

Brett紅著臉，神色矛盾地看著Eddy跟Max問好。他揮著手臂以向Eddy表示他不想和Max通話。

「他不在這兒，Brett剛剛出門……好的。」

Brett盯著聽電話的Eddy。

「沒問題，我會告訴他的。好的。再見。」

掛斷電話後Eddy看了看面色極尷尬的Brett。

「太麻煩你了。」Brett長歎道，用手捂住臉。

「沒事。他大概就是說他擔心你又揣著個沒電的手機在外面瞎跑了。」

「保護欲過頭了。」Brett眼白朝天，言罷又望向Eddy，「抱歉啊老兄，他肯定是從我手機裡拿走了你的號碼。」

「沒事啦，這樣也好，有個緊急的連絡人。」

Brett沒說什麼，歎了口氣站起身來往廚房走。「我要煮咖啡，你要不要？」

「好啊。」Eddy看著Brett的背影，思考了起來。

「你說，」Brett回來的時候Eddy開口道，「他對你怎麼這麼不放心啊。你都這麼大一個人了。」

「他腦筋轉不過來唄。」Brett遞給Eddy一個盛著咖啡的馬克杯，一屁股跌坐在沙發上，掃視眼前桌上亂七八糟的文件。

「他是不是因為什麼事才這麼沒安全感？」

「能有什麼事？」Brett疑惑道，稍加思索後火氣就上來了，「我又沒有在外面搞別人。」

「我沒這個意思。我只是……」Eddy斟酌著，「說老實話我有點擔心。」語畢他在Brett身邊坐下。

Brett的神色柔軟下來。「不要擔心。就是一點誤會而已。」

「我希望你能過得快樂。」

「我懂。」Brett露出笑容，握了握Eddy的肩頭，「他就是不樂意我出去巡演這麼久。他已經知道我們原先的計劃了，聽說我們還要延長時間加地方的時候他就很意外。我們爭了幾句，但是很快就會和好的。我等會兒就回去把誤會給解了。」

「好吧。既然你都這麼說了。」

「我認真的。別擔心了。」

Eddy本來的確已經不會再擔心了；但是那天之後，Brett病假一連請了三天。

* * *

Brett再次出現的時候，後邊還跟著個Max。他們尷尬地站在Eddy家門外——不，只有Brett看上去不自在，Max倒自信得很。

Eddy滿臉問號地盯著兩個人：「嗨？」

「Eddy你好。」Max微笑著主動和Eddy握手。這麼正式是搞哪出？

「進來坐坐？」Eddy說著。他對眼下的情狀感到不適。

「我在想我可不可以和你單獨談一談？」

Eddy聽著，轉頭看到Brett一副要找地縫鑽的樣子。「為什麼？」

「就聊一聊。Brett可以先去你們的工作室。」

現在Eddy是有意地盯著Brett看了。他想讀懂自己的朋友，但對方只是回避著眼神交流。

Brett丟下Eddy徑直進了屋。

「所以是怎麼了嗎？」Eddy謹慎地問道。

「我希望你能幫忙留個心眼照看一下Brett。」

「照看他？為什麼？」

「就保證他的安全——你知道，在他晚上外出的時候，還有你們巡演的時候。知道有個人攔著他做蠢事我還是會更安心一些，他性格太莽撞了。」

「可他已經不是孩子了。」Eddy震驚地脫口而出。剛剛Max又是寸步不離又是指揮Brett去哪做啥的，已經夠荒唐了吧。

「沒錯，但他不一樣。壞人會占他便宜的。」

「……」

「好嗎？」

Eddy含糊其辭，但Max大概已經滿意了。

「謝謝你。」他客氣地說道，丟下話就走了。

「真是莫名其妙。」Eddy喃喃自語。他去工作室看了一眼，Brett不在裡面。

他看見Brett橫躺在客廳裡的沙發上，手臂搭在眼睛上。Eddy在他大腿旁擠著坐下來，Brett往裡挪了挪讓出位置來。

一時間兩人之間的空氣寂靜而沉重。

「剛那是咋回事啊？」Eddy終於道。他看見Brett挪開手臂，神色嗒然。

「真的很抱歉，太尷尬了。」

「你知道Max說了什麼嗎？」

「知道。」

「他幹嘛跟我說那些？」

Brett僅僅聳了聳肩。「他有點保護欲。」

「已經不是『有點保護欲』了。那是偏執。」

Brett看了他一眼，但沒有馬上回應。片刻後他道：「也沒那麼嚴重。」

「沒那麼嚴重？他等於是叫我巡演的時候用根繩子栓住你。」

Brett又聳肩了，也不抬眼睛，手裡擺弄著連帽衫的下擺。

「Brett……」Eddy一時不知道怎麼開口。他的朋友依然拒絕看他，明顯地回避著他的眼神。

Eddy傾身，另一隻手撐在Brett另一側，已經差不多把他給圍起來了。Eddy望住Brett，直到對方肯回看他為止。

「你還好嗎？」

開口前Brett不得不清了清喉嚨。「我很好。」他低語。

「所以你真是病了三天？沒有別的事嗎？」

「我就是生病了。」Brett的眼神再次飄走了。

「Brett。看著我。」

他聞言照做。

那是雙睜得大而圓的眼睛，往上看著不遠處Eddy的臉，眼中露出一絲懇求。Eddy有些發慌。

「究竟發生了什麼？」他靜靜問道。Brett閉緊了眼睛。

「不要管了。」

「我不知道我該不該聽你的。」

「求你了。沒有那麼嚴重，我發誓。別管了，就當什麼事都沒有吧。」Brett神色焦慮，語氣近乎乞求。

「但事情一旦不對頭你一定要告訴我。」

「一定。」

Eddy細細打量著Brett，但是什麼也沒有看出來。「好吧……你一定要保證。」

「我保證。」

* * *

情況逐漸嚴重起來。

本來Eddy還覺得他倆有轉機，直到一個共同的朋友發了條信息問他Brett是不是出什麼事了。他問Jason為何這麼說，對方回復道：「 _我也不清楚，他老走神。越來越沉默了。_ 」

他說得沒錯。Brett的確愈加沉默。

他還是會經常和朋友們一起出去逛：有時候由Max陪同，有時候就他一個。但他已經不是那個充滿生氣的「派對小王子」了，而且每次出門玩的時間間隔越來越長。

在見不到Brett的那些日子裡Eddy是最擔憂的。Brett常常突然臨時取消計劃，提前幾分鐘才打電話來說他不來了，有時還會更過分——什麼招呼都不打，人也不露面。

後來有一天，他來拍視頻的時候眼睛旁烏了一大片，明顯到半張臉都是腫的， _看著都疼_ 。

「我操？」Brett一走進工作室Eddy就罵出聲來。不等Brett來得及反應，Eddy就捏著Brett的下巴把臉掰過來檢查他的傷痕。

「所以這難道又是桌子撞的？」Eddy已經在生氣了：氣他自己。他怎麼就沒早點預料到？

「當然不是。」Brett自嘲說。他又擺出那副頑固不化的表情了，那副「我不想讓你知道你就撬不動我的嘴」的表情。

他說：「那天我和Max去酒吧，結果和幾個搞種族歧視的混蛋打起來了。」

「Brett。你拿我當猴子耍呢。」

Eddy放開對方的臉，兩個人瞪著彼此，臉上是一模一樣的固執神情。這一次Eddy不想再不管了。

「你是不是連塊冰都沒有敷？」他終於說。像是什麼魔咒被打破了一樣，Brett重新低下頭看著自己的腳，彆扭地蹭著地板。Brett從來沒有在Eddy面前這麼彆扭地走過路。

「拿你沒轍。」Eddy咕噥著，想拉住Brett的手臂把他扯到廚房去。就在Eddy的手剛碰上去時，Brett瑟縮了一下；他不是故意的。結果兩個人就又停下來互相盯著看了。

Eddy小心翼翼地再次伸手，輕柔地放在Brett的胳膊上。Brett像只鷹似的緊張地盯著。這次的觸碰讓他疼得發出嘶聲。

「怎麼了？」Eddy警覺道。

「沒事？」Brett甚至連裝都懶得裝，知道自己已經否認不掉了。

「衛衣脫下來。」Eddy要求。他心裡明白自己不應該給對方施壓，但是他必須弄明白究竟發生了什麼。

「不。」Brett近乎挑釁地拒絕了。

「Brett——」但Eddy馬上掐斷了原本要說出來的話。他深吸一口氣，換了方式。「我知道你受傷了。」他道，溫柔地，一字一句地，「我只是想幫忙。請讓我看一看你的手臂吧。」

Brett好像在跟自己作激烈的思想鬥爭。他轉身大步走去了廚房。Eddy從浴室裡拿了醫藥包，跟在他身後。

「把它敷到臉上。」Eddy依然語氣平和，從冰箱裡拿出醫用冰袋遞給Brett。他的朋友剛剛才衝到吧台後面，轉身看著他。Brett好像有點……喪氣，他似乎累了。他接過冰袋摁到臉上，Eddy希望那至少能稍微消消腫。

「發生什麼了？」Eddy輕聲道，走上前。再一次地，Brett在他靠近的時候下意識地往後挪了挪，動作很小。

Eddy立馬停下來。Brett是在……是在害怕他嗎？

「什麼都沒有發生。」Brett簡短地說。

Eddy指了指對方的手臂。「這樣還能拉琴嗎？」

「我們今天只是拍些作評價的視頻而已。」啊，當然了，Eddy怎麼會忘了。

「我能至少看看你的手臂嗎？」

Brett的反應把Eddy的心臟絞得生疼。他看上去是 _那麼脆弱_ ，仿佛是要先確定Eddy不會傷害他、是真心實意地想幫他。

緩慢而謹慎地，Brett放下冰袋，將外衣拉過頭頂脫了下來。

他的手臂上佈滿了新老傷痕的各種色彩，有些傷處的顏色已經很舊了。Eddy知道Brett在關注著自己的反應，所以努力控制表情，哪怕這一幕是多麼地讓他震驚。

兩人一時間都沒有吭聲。

「你怎麼哭了？」Brett驚訝地小聲說。Eddy摸了摸臉，才感覺到滾落而下的淚水。

「因為你受傷了。」

Brett伸出手臂示意Eddy上前。Eddy得到了一個緊緊的擁抱。

「真的沒有看上去那麼嚴重。」Brett試圖安慰他的朋友。

「看上去真他媽很嚴重。」Eddy道。他想將Brett緊抱在懷裡，但他不敢，他害怕脆弱的事物會因用力過猛而破碎。

「其他的地方疼不疼？」

Brett搖搖頭。Eddy鬆開手臂，看著Brett的眼睛。對方看上去沒有撒謊。

「那你怎麼拉琴呢？」

Brett聳肩。「只要多休息就好了。」

「噢，Brett……」Eddy感覺自己眼淚又要下來了，「你還是打算假裝這只是一次酒吧鬥毆嗎？？」

Brett沒有再說謊。他不發一言。

「我希望你能夠告訴我。」Eddy喃喃著，閉上雙眼，任由Brett再次將他拉進懷裡。

「不要擔心，」Brett把Eddy抱緊了，埋在他的頭髮裡低聲說，「真的沒多大事。」

Eddy沒有再干預；拍攝期間他沒有，工作結束後為兩人煮咖啡的時候他也沒有。

但是當Brett準備回家的時候，Eddy忍不下去了。

「留下來吧。」他乞求道，「就留在這裡。」

Brett翻了翻眼睛。「我不能呆在這兒，我得回家。」

「你家已經不安全了。」

「說什麼傻話，我家當然安全。」

Eddy望著他，絕望而不知所措地望著他。Eddy明白， 對Brett進行逼迫會把對方推得離他更遠，而這只會使一切雪上加霜。

「你只管開口，」於是他說道，握住Brett的手，「你什麼時候需要我，你只管開口。」

「會的。」Brett真誠地笑道，好像什麼事都沒有似的。

Eddy內心的每一個聲音都在尖叫著不要讓Brett走出那扇門。

最後一刻，Brett轉過身，猶豫少許。

「我可不可以……」他猶疑不決，「我能把琴留在你這嗎？」

就在這一刻。這一刻，Eddy的心痛成了碎片。

* * *

Brett的情況愈加糟糕。

Eddy很少再見到Brett。當他們見面，他看上去還是原來那個快活的Brett，只不過比平常沉默一些；身上多了些淤青，每當有人想碰他時總是有意無意地閃避；即將分別前，眼中總有隱約的恐懼。

Eddy只想抓住他、把他鎖在自己家裡。但他知道這行不通。

他好幾次想要跟Brett談一談，可對方總是搪塞他。

「為什麼？」Eddy問了一遍又一遍。

為什麼？

你怎麼會寧願和那樣的人在一起？究竟為什麼？

Brett從來沒有回答。

直到有一天，Brett沒有在約定的拍攝時間露面。的確，他以前也放過鴿子，但是這一次他們的視頻請了嘉賓，還訂了一個像模像樣的錄播室，什麼都準備好了。

Brett的手機關機了。Max的也是。

等了一個小時後，Eddy解散了所有人，開車去Brett的公寓。所有的窗戶內都漆黑一片，沒有人應門。

鄰居家的女士走進來看見Eddy站在門外，告訴他：「他幾個星期都不在家了。」

接下來他本應該去Max家，但是他不知道Max的住址。他怎麼會不知道呢？他打給了所有的朋友，沒有絲毫用處——沒有一個人知道Max住哪裡。

Eddy氣得恨不得扇自己耳光。

他開車回了家，眼裡滿是憤怒的淚水。他別無選擇，只能等待。

一直等，一直等，等到他在第三天時幾乎再也等不下去了。

他睡覺的時候手機也不關機，放在耳朵邊，音量調到最大；在第四天，他感謝天上世間所有的神靈自己終於接到了Brett的電話。電話那頭的Brett _不堪一擊_ 。

「你一定要來接我，過來接我。」他啜泣著，一遍一遍地重複著。Eddy反應過來這是在電話亭裡，他問到了電話亭的地址。

「我來了，」Eddy說，「我來了，不要掛電話。」

他跳起來穿上手邊的衣服，衝出去跑向自己的車。

兩個人一直保持著通話，但是除了不時的「你來了嗎？」和「我來了，我來了」之外，他們什麼也沒有說。Brett的情緒逐漸穩定了下來。

當Eddy終於把車停到路邊，他看見了那座亮著燈的封閉型老式電話亭。

Brett坐著，雙腳頂住向內開的門，這樣就誰也進不來了。

Eddy不敢相信他所見：坐在地上的Brett，手抓電話聽筒，雙眼緊閉，大口地呼吸。

Brett張開眼，一看見Eddy便跳起來逃向他。

「噢天哪，感謝上帝。」Eddy說著，一遍又一遍地說著——如此時日，這番話是重複多少遍都嫌不夠的。

Brett似乎沒受重傷，他能夠正常行走，而且不會因擁抱的力度而畏縮。那一刻，Eddy抱著他，珍重地感受著懷裡的朋友。

「不對勁。」Brett低聲說。

「怎，怎麼了？」Eddy鬆開手，捧著Brett的臉打量著他。

「不知道，我覺得……發暈。像是，醉了，但我沒喝酒。我很確定！」

Eddy把Brett牽到路燈下。Brett的瞳孔依然散大。天哪。

「還有什麼別的地方不舒服嗎？」

「沒有，」他聽起來並不肯定，「至少……沒有感覺。」

Brett好像需要很用力地思考才能想清楚。

「來，穿上這個然後咱們上車。」Eddy脫下外套拋給Brett。Eddy發現他身上甚至連件連帽衫都沒有。連鞋也沒有！

他剛剛怎麼可以忽略掉這些？

「你的鞋呢？」他問。他很小心地把手放在Brett後腰領著他往車那邊走。只用指尖輕輕觸著。

「我不知道。」Brett思考著，「我可能忘記穿了。」

Brett一問三不知。他平安無事地坐上了車，但是依然一副失神的模樣。

「Brett？」

「嗯？」好幾秒鐘後，他最終轉過頭來。

「發生了什麼？」

他們在城市的另一邊。Eddy不知道Max是不是住在附近，Brett也不知道。

Brett靠在椅背上，似乎還需要努力回想。

「我記得覺得噁心。我不知道，看什麼都是暈的。今天星期幾了？」

「星期四。」

Brett忽地抬頭環顧四周，瞪大雙眼，「星期四？可，不是，昨天好像不是才週一嗎？」

Eddy有種很不詳的預感。他決定先不回家，在下一個路口轉向。「Max在哪？」

「在家吧？應該是。」安靜了幾秒鐘，「我偷偷跑出來的。他應該沒有注意到。呃，他現在應該知道了……噢天哪——」

Brett突然抓住門把手想要出去。車還在開，車門是自動鎖上的，但他依然瘋狂地掰著車門試圖扯開它，驚惶不已。

「幹什麼？」Eddy嚇得幾乎叫出來，一手握方向盤，另一隻手伸向Brett試圖讓他冷靜下來。

「噢不，不，不。天哪，他現在一定氣瘋了，我必須要回去，馬上要回去！」

Brett又哭起來，他放棄了無謂的嘗試，但還是一隻手絕望地攥著把手，另一手揪著自己T恤的領子。

「Brett，別害怕，已經結束了。」

「不Eddy，它永遠也不會結束，天哪。」他緊閉雙眼，淚如雨下，起了嘔吐反應。

「Brett，深呼吸，求你深呼吸。現在已經沒事了。」

「不，不會的，上帝啊，不會的。」然後他的聲音微弱下來，「逃不走的。」

Eddy死死抓著方向盤，指節發白，目不斜視，直奔目的地。

他費了不少自製力才把車給停好，熄火，望身旁人。Brett已再度沉默下來，但嘴裡還是在念叨著Eddy聽不懂的詞句，眼淚一串接一串地往下掉。

「Brett，我們現在要下車了。」

「不，」Brett叫道，「不要出去。」

「我向你保證你會好好的。」

「你不能保證。誰也沒法保證。」

Eddy二話不說，開門下車，走到副駕駛門外。他打開門，向Brett放低身子跪下來。

「看著我。」

他不得不重複了兩遍。Brett終於回頭看他。

「你不會有事的。再也不會了。」

Brett望著他，仔細地檢視著他，仿佛在處理他的每一個字，分析它們的意義——以確認他說的話都是真的。

「請你抓住我的手，然後下車吧。」

Brett猶疑著，探出手，放在Eddy溫柔的指尖上。Eddy很輕地拉了他一下，只是一小下，等到他最終主動踏出車門。

「對，就是這樣。」Eddy細語道。Brett的眼眶又濕了。

「能不能……」Eddy猶豫道，「如果可以的話，一直牽著你的手？」

Brett想了想。「嗯。」

「好的。」

「可不可以一直不要鬆手？」

「可以。」

Eddy單手鎖上車門，把鑰匙塞進口袋，帶著Brett去急診科。

科室裡燈光亮得叫人反胃，Brett遮著眼睛，任他的朋友拉著他走。

櫃檯後的護士友善地看著他們倆：「有什麼問題嗎親愛的？」

「我覺得我朋友被下藥了。」

之後的事——導診、排隊、評估病情等等——就不在Eddy的掌控範圍內了，但Brett的手一直穩穩地由他的手掌緊握著。

他們很快驗了血常規，二十分鐘後，Brett正式辦理入院。他打著吊瓶，躺在光禿禿的白床單上，依然穿著自己原來的衣服、披著Eddy的外套。

從頭到尾他幾乎不發一言。眼淚不再流了，但他失魂喪魄一般，安靜得近乎詭異。

Eddy坐在他床邊面對著他，仍然抓著床上人的手。這時醫生走進門來。

「哈嘍，」醫生問候道，「我是Stephanus醫生。Brett，你現在感覺如何？」

「我不知道。」這是Brett現在對於任何提問的標準回答。

「可以理解。」

Eddy對今晚所有人都是這麼和善充滿感激，他先前害怕他們會被嘲笑或者草草應付。

「我這兒有你的血檢報告，我需要跟你聊一聊；我們檢測到了大量氟硝西泮。」

「氟硝……什麼？」Eddy困惑地問。

「氟硝西泮，你們可能聽過它的俗稱『十字架』。」[譯者按：Rohypnol，一種精神藥品，強性安眠藥，有成癮性，可視為毒品；普遍會被人摻入飲品以進行迷奸，有「強姦藥片」之稱]

Eddy震驚得幾乎心臟停跳。Brett被下了迷藥？

「什麼？」Brett掙扎著思考，困難地吐詞，「什麼意思？」

醫生走近了一些：「這意味著有人給你服用了一種毒品，現在可能讓你覺得暈眩或者困倦。目前來看你的藥效已經過了不少，所以我們認為你離服藥的時候已經過了一段時間。」

Brett只能「哦」一聲。

「你還記得前些天的事嗎？」

「不記得了？可能有一點，呃，不，我……」Brett舌頭打著結，Eddy把他的手捏得更緊了一些，「可能記得一些零零散散的。」

「我必須得瞭解一下，」醫生柔和地繼續說，「你認為你有受到虐待嗎？」

Brett盯著前方的空氣。「我不知道。」

「他男朋友打他。」Eddy沒辦法保持沉默了。

Brett甚至沒有抬頭。

「好的。我會讓你再做幾個檢測項目，看一看你有沒有受別的傷。接下來我會幫你們聯繫家庭社工。」

Eddy捏了一下Brett的手，Brett才點了點頭。

「Eddy可以一起嗎？」

「當然。」醫生對他們微笑。是個相當難過的微笑。

接下來的是X光、核磁共振等一系列檢查，以及諮詢會診。Eddy愈加覺得自己身上的每一個細胞都筋疲力盡了。

靜脈注射維生素有利於降低藥物濃度。Eddy能注意到Brett變得愈加清醒和警覺。

痛苦也隨清醒接踵而來。

醫生在他的鎖骨和肋骨處各發現一處已自行癒合的骨折，以及一系列瘀傷。不過所幸沒有更嚴重的情況。

感謝上帝。Eddy聽到「十字架」這個名字時他第一個想到的就是……不，他想都不敢想。

社工人很好。她幫忙向警局報了案，Brett緊接著作了證詞；那是他唯一一次和Eddy分開，並且試著克服恐懼。

Brett重新上床休息的時候已是淩晨，體內的氟硝西泮基本上已經代謝出去了，他滿臉困乏，雙手顫抖，可能是戒斷反應。也有可能是恐懼。

體檢結束後他們連一句話都還沒有說。

「真的對不起。」Brett喃喃道，坐在床上盤著腿，眼睛只往下看。

「為什麼要道歉？」 Eddy坐在床沿，驚奇地問。兩人的手依然緊握。

「太麻煩你了。」

「Brett，」Eddy一時語塞，「Brett，那不是麻煩。」

Eddy挪近了一點，不知道自己能不能碰他。Brett又那樣睜大眼睛看他了，又是近乎乞求的神情。

Eddy屈服了，伸手攬過Brett的肩膀。Brett猶豫了一下，但很快就靠了上去——不，不是靠上去——是死命地掛在他身上。Eddy不需要更多的請求了，他把Brett拉進自己的懷抱。兩人大腿相貼，Brett的臉埋進Eddy的頸窩。

「真的對不起。」Brett還在說。眼淚從Brett的臉頰上滾落到Eddy的脖子裡。

「永遠別為這個道歉啊！我真的太高興你打電話給我，你處理得很好。你根本想像不到我有多擔心——大家有多擔心。」

話音剛落，Brett哭得更厲害了。

這些眼淚與先前是不同的。之前，Brett很迷茫，不知道自己經歷了什麼。那些眼淚是受傷的眼淚。

現在他意識到了發生過的一切，哭泣便成為一種必要的釋放。

「真的太丟臉了。」

「丟什麼臉啊？」Eddy不解。

「為什麼會發生這種事？我怎麼會允許這種事？」

「因為你是我所認識的最最善良的人。你全心全意地愛，你投入你所有的熱情，你相信人性始終是好的。」

眼淚流淌了很久很久。

但那是好的淚水。

當Brett終於鬆開雙臂，將淚水擦淨，Eddy在他堅定的神情裡看見了新的東西。希望。


	2. 下 痊癒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大多數時候，Eddy不會說什麼。Brett就是Brett。他一向都是這樣一個堅忍而坦然的人，一向就是這樣意志果決。他解決現在這個問題的方式和他以往對待任何困境的態度都是一樣的：不退卻地一頭紮進去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：我今天的英語功能已經失靈了……

出乎意料地，最初的幾天過得格外平靜，如同風暴過境後的沉寂——但Eddy其實也不知道自己本該意料些什麼。

Brett在醫院多住了一天，因為醫生和社工們需要確保他健健康康、情況穩定地回家。

Eddy從始至終都陪著他，甚至到了第二個晚上也是在醫院過的夜。Brett試著勸他回家，但Eddy把對方的心口不一看在眼裡。他一直坐在病床床尾，等著朋友入睡，然後才去房間角落裡的椅子上休息。

護士之前給了Brett一件上衣換；除此之外，他們都還穿著前一天晚上的衣服。

夜晚並不能令他們心安。Eddy在椅子上沒怎麼睡著，總是一入夢就又醒過來，只為了確認Brett還在他身邊。

Brett睡得比Eddy久一些。一連串發生這麼多事情，再加上藥物對身體的損傷，他身心俱疲。但偶爾地，Eddy睜開眼睛便能看見他要麼沒閉眼、要麼是闔上了眼卻明顯依然醒著。

淩晨5點，他倆都放棄了，乾脆起床等著醫生的出院通知。他們肩捱著肩擠在一張床上，刷著油管直到Eddy的手機沒電。Eddy很高興Brett還願意和他這麼親近——至少現在對方沒有抵觸自己。

早上10點，兩個累壞了的人迷迷糊糊地坐上車。護士想要幫Brett找雙鞋，但他已經等不及了，只想他媽的趕緊走人。出門的時候他腳上只有雙襪子，身上穿著護士送的T恤和Eddy的外套。

Eddy下意識地把車往自己家開，都拐到房前了他這才想起來好像忘記問Brett想不想回他自己的公寓了。

但是Brett並沒有表示反對。他走下車，等著Eddy開門。

Eddy鑰匙一擰，開鎖進屋，二話不說就去自己的衣櫃裡給Brett找舒適的換洗衣物：運動褲，汗衫，衛衣，還有他能找到的最柔軟的浴巾。Brett不加思考地跟著他走，任對方抱著這麼一大摞東西轉身盡數塞進自己懷裡。他捧著衣服呆呆地愣在房間中央，都不知道手腳怎麼擺了。

「沖個涼或者泡個澡或者想幹啥都行。餓了嗎？」

Eddy之前從醫院飯堂打包了一點吃的，但是不合他倆的胃口。

「我也不知道。」Brett道，迷茫地看著手裡的衣服。

「那我有什麼就做什麼吧。」

有那麼短暫的一瞬，Eddy擔心自己聽起來會有施捨的意味。但他總忍不住柔聲輕語，想要小心翼翼地把Brett給照顧起來。

他打開冰箱盯著看了一會兒，決定做個簡單的炒雞蛋。冷凍層裡還有一些麵包可以烤一烤。他也把牛奶和麥片擺上了桌，希望至少有一樣是Brett願意吃的。在碗櫃裡，他發現了一點餅乾和巧克力，也乾脆都拿了出來。

他泡好茶，煮著咖啡，擺出一瓶水，放上了一點音樂——還是古典樂。

所以當Brett走進廚房的時候，眼前只見到一桌子吃的，以及一個抬頭打量自己的Eddy。

洗了個澡的Brett看上去更鮮活了，有精神了一些。

過大的衣服松垮地掛在他的身上，Eddy懷疑這不僅僅是自己的穿著不合他尺寸的原因——他很可能是瘦了，而Eddy並不會覺得意外。

Brett站在門口看著眼前這幅景象，神色柔軟下來，但看上去依然有點恍惚。

「來吃。」Eddy起身迎上前。Brett走過來，但沒有落座。他扯了扯Eddy的袖子，不等對方說話就抬起手臂抱住他。

Eddy馬上摟住了Brett的肩膀。

「謝謝你。」Brett將臉埋在Eddy的頸窩裡喃喃地說。Eddy的手緊了緊。

「不要謝我。永遠別忘了，你全是靠自己走出來的。」

他們相擁片刻，享受著彼此親近的舒適氛圍，然後Brett鬆開手，兩人坐下來。

Brett果然還是選了牛奶麥片。忍不住偷笑的Eddy把臉藏在了咖啡杯後頭。

「你今天想做什麼？」過了一會兒，Eddy問道。他看見Brett正在仔細思考該怎麼回答。

「如果可以的話，」他終於開口後頓了頓，觀察著Eddy的反應，「我想今天什麼都不幹。」

「哦？」Eddy意外地看著他。

「就，我知道我有一堆破事要處理但是……就放過今天可以嗎？就這一天，然後明天開始我會準備好面對外面的世界的。」

「Brett，」Eddy輕輕地說，「你想怎麼安排都可以。」

Brett臉上那個小小的開心笑容讓Eddy的心臟化掉了一點。

顯然，Brett說了什麼都不幹，真的就是什麼都不幹。

他們把房子的前後門反鎖起來，拉上窗簾，在客廳裡打開網飛。Brett不想選，所以Eddy就點開了最近網飛上火得不行的垃圾國產劇，兩個人靠在沙發上看著，陷在一堆抱枕和毯子裡。

他發現Brett動不動就會打起瞌睡來，看來無腦電視劇大概是選對了。

Eddy不敢下斷言，Brett也記不得前幾天的事，但是看上去他好像已經有幾個晚上沒睡好了。Eddy知道醫院也不是個適合好好休息的地方，所以他很高興Brett正在把缺了的覺給補回來。

到了下午晚些時候，Eddy覺得餓了。他轉頭看了看身邊曲起腿側臥著縮在毯子裡的朋友，不忍叫醒對方，於是乾脆自己點好了披薩和中餐外賣。等會他們可以二者選其一，剩下的留到以後再吃。

Brett十分樂意地選了披薩，吃得比早餐那一點麥片要多。

他們吃完了晚餐，Brett起身準備把披薩外盒扔到廚房去。Eddy想阻止，但是Brett朝他看了一眼，他就不吭聲了。Brett表示他需要伸展一下手腳，過了好一陣子沒有回客廳，弄得Eddy都開始擔心起來，直到他聽見了隱約的小提琴校音的聲音。

Eddy再一次調低本來就不高的音量。五分鐘後，他聽見《美麗的羅斯瑪琳(Fritz Kreisler: Schön Rosmarin)》的曲調穿過牆壁傳了過來。

他聽著Brett獨自拉了一個多小時的琴，然後才決定去音樂室找他。

他走過去靠在門框上旁聽。Brett雖然立馬就意識到了他的出現，但是並沒有停下來，柴小協的第一樂章一直拉到結束他才把注意力放到Eddy身上。

「這大概是最好的心理治療了吧。」Brett心滿意足地歎了口氣。終於重新拿起小提琴的Brett是那麼快活，Eddy發誓他差點就以為是自己看走眼了。

「想拉就繼續拉唄？」

「不了，其實動作本來就太僵了。還是明天再繼續吧。」

Eddy被拖回了現實。Brett身上還有尚未痊癒的瘀傷，尤其後背和四肢上的一定還疼得要死。

「別老這麼一副凝重的樣子。」Brett微笑道，走近了些。

「我忍不住。」

「那我們就得來哄你開心了。來點大亂鬥怎麼樣？」Brett挑了挑眉毛，Eddy不禁笑出來。

「靠。好啊。」

所以這就是晚上的安排了。後來他們還是重新打開了網飛，因為Brett說他們得把電視劇給看完，雖然Eddy敢打賭對方根本就不知道它是講什麼的。

但是又有什麼關係呢，反正一眨眼間Brett就睡過去了。一開始他只是昏昏欲睡地坐著，不過最終還是扛不住困意，側身躺下來，佔據了毯子的絕大部分，腳趾挨著Eddy的大腿。

午夜時分，Eddy關掉電視，小心地把Brett的眼鏡取下來同時避免驚動對方。他替Brett掖好被子，留了房間角落的一盞燈亮著沒關，以防朋友半途醒過來因不知自己身在何處而害怕失措。

接著他回房準備上床睡覺，直到這時才意識到自己是有多疲倦。他也很快進入了夢鄉。

* * *

第二天早晨醒來， Eddy覺得自己仿佛身處另一個世界——一個沒有任何壞事發生過的平行宇宙。

Brett剛剛洗完澡，正在廚房準備著一張備忘清單，桌上擺好了咖啡，開著收音機。

「你開始忙了？」Eddy咕噥道，眯起眼睛，幾乎都要重新合上眼皮了。他還沒準備好面對現實。現在已經是上午十一點，但是因為前幾天的事他依然覺得很累。

「對。我想現在就開始做這些事。你知道，能處理掉一點是一點。」

「那你的計劃裡都有些什麼？」

Eddy坐下來，抓起咖啡壺給自己倒了一杯。

「和心理醫生約時間見面——已經約了——買個新手機，回公寓裡拿一點衣服，找間新公寓，去警察局再作一次證，還有，檢查一下我們的影片夠不夠。我知道我拖慢了我們的上傳效率。」

「我現在聽著就已經暈了。」Eddy拿手擋住眼睛嘟噥著說。大清早的，他還沒準備好進入大人模式。「而且我有問題要問。實際上有好多問題。」

他注意到Brett突然有點緊張起來。他馬上抬起頭望向對方。

「只是關於你的計劃的。沒有別的。」他解釋道。Brett肉眼可見地放鬆下來。

「哦，好。」

「手機和衣服是……？」

「哦對，忘記說，我的手機沒了。」

「是你弄丟了還是……」

「不是啦，就是……完全壞掉了。用不了了。我還要一張新的電話卡。」後一句話更像是Brett的自言自語。Eddy看著他往自己的清單裡又補充了些什麼。

「那衣服呢？」

Brett有點猶豫。「我需要從我的公寓裡拿點東西。」

「如果你想的話我們可以一塊過去？」

Brett的臉上有些令他不安的神色。

「不是，呃，可不可……」他結巴著，看上去有點不適，「我就，我不想……」他在Eddy關切的注視下深深地吸了一口氣，「請問你可以去我家幫我拿點東西嗎？我覺得我……我沒辦法去那裡。」

「當然可以，」Eddy立刻說道。見到Brett不好意思，他又說：「真的一點也不麻煩。Brett，別擔心，只管告訴我你要拿什麼就可以了。」

「好。」對方再次深呼吸，然後接著說下去，「還有，能不能……嗯，以後我是打算，但是現在……我能在你家住幾天嗎？當然，我肯定會很快找到新公寓的，不用打擾你很久但是能不能就這幾天——」

Eddy打斷了Brett。他上前坐到Brett身旁，抓起他的手。

「你需要在我家住多久、想住多久，我都歡迎你。沒有什麼放不開的。」

Brett明顯安下了心。

「謝謝。」他低聲說，目光躲閃著，不敢和Eddy對視更久。

「我很高興能幫忙。」Eddy同樣低聲回應。他仍然沒有放開Brett的手。

「所以現在，」片刻的寂靜之後，Eddy問，「下一步計劃是什麼？」

於是他們出發去警察局。Brett之前已經作了陳述，但是他們要他有空的時候再去一趟，討論一下接下來的安排和關於怎麼處理，呃，Max的事，有好幾種可能的選擇。

Eddy覺得自己仿佛比Brett還要神經緊張。Brett從頭到尾面無波瀾，表情好像凝固了一般。他在一個單獨的房間裡作了很長的證詞。警方也要求Eddy作為證人提供了一點簡短的陳述。

最後Brett其實並不對Max的下場感興趣。他只是怕他。警察向他保證說限制令已經生效，而且他們已經採取了進一步的行動。Eddy驚訝地得知Brett不在乎Max會有多長的刑期。他甚至連法庭都不想上，只想離Max的事越遠越好，再也不要和他有任何瓜葛。

Eddy不知道這種完全逃避的態度是不是一件好事。當然人也不可能是像突然就完全不再想起施暴者這麼簡單吧？順便，他還從來沒聽到Brett提起過「施暴者」這個詞。

接著，他們一起去買Brett的新手機。Brett難堪地發現自己的現金和銀行卡都還在Max那裡，於是只能由Eddy來結帳。Brett一遍又一遍地向Eddy保證他一定會還錢，弄得Eddy都替他擔憂起來。他知道Brett當然會還他錢的啊，他們都是十多年的好朋友了，為什麼還要為錢的事情緊張。

他們還是馬上去銀行凍結了Brett的卡，然後重新辦理了幾張。

回到Eddy家時已是傍晚，Brett臉上是藏不住的倦意。

「今天就先忙到這裡吧。」Eddy邊下車邊說。可是Brett搖搖頭。

「不，我想把這些事快點處理掉。」

「Brett，沒有什麼要著急的，你完全可以慢慢來。」

Brett站在玄關脫掉鞋，歎了口氣。

「我知道，」他說，「我也知道你這麼說是好意。但是我只想專注於以後的計劃，我不想要這些破事像陰影一樣罩在那裡。」

「我只是覺得，就，」Eddy斟酌著語言，「你走得好快。不要給自己太大壓力，也不需要人為地加速這個過程。慢慢來，有時間。」

Brett的臉上又出現了那個小小的微笑。那個不管在什麼時候都沒有消失過的微笑。坦然的，真摯的，對著Eddy的微笑。

「我知道你為什麼會擔心，」Brett走近幾步，揪了揪Eddy外套的下擺，「但是我必須得這麼做。我保證我會一步步完成所有的事的。昨天，我需要的是頹廢一整天恢復精力，然後今天，我需要按計劃把要做的東西一項項勾掉。把這些瑣碎的事處理完，我才能更好地專注於讓自己好起來。」

「為什麼你總是這麼理智。」Eddy嗔怨著，伸手把Brett給抱住。Brett很自然地回抱他。

「因為我就特別睿智啊，還用問嗎？」

「不用問。」Eddy哼了一聲，感覺到Brett正抵在自己胸前竊笑。

他們就這麼保持著這個姿勢站了一會。後來，Brett不厭其詳地給Eddy寫了一張極盡具體的物品清單，讓他找天到公寓替他取回來。他們打了個電話給朋友Jason請他幫Eddy一塊去搬東西。

「那剩下的東西呢？」

「燒了。」

Eddy忽地一轉頭，差點沒把脖子給扭到。Brett大笑。

「才怪。」他嘲諷地翻了個白眼，「就放在那不用管它。我會扔掉或者想辦法賣掉的。到時候再說。」

進入高效工作模式的Brett已經聯繫房東取消了租約，並且找了人到時候幫忙給Eddy和Jason開公寓門，因為他現在身上已經沒有自己家的鑰匙了。

鑒於Max知道這個住址，Eddy當然很高興Brett決定搬走……但是Brett給他的清單就只包括了那麼幾樣東西。

「你確定就這麼多？」

「對。」Brett確認道。於是Eddy便帶著幾個空紙箱出發去接Jason了。

當他們手拿鑰匙站在公寓門前時，Eddy突然覺得有一股莫名的寒意沿著他的後背蔓延而上。他對Brett的住所是了如指掌的，但是……這裡也正是那一切發生的地方。他完全能理解Brett為什麼不願意來。他也有類似的感覺。

「愣在外頭做什麼？」Jason問道，乾脆從Eddy手裡拿走了鑰匙。

開門一進去，只見漆黑一片，窗簾緊閉。他們打開燈，室內乍一眼看上去還挺正常。

直到Eddy走進客廳，只看見被砸壞的書架和茶几，滿地是破碎的雜物和支離的木頭。

「老天啊。」Jason站在他身後喃喃道，目瞪口呆地望著這混亂的局面。

臥室也是一片狼藉，只是並沒有砸碎的家具。仿佛有人在這裡翻箱倒櫃並且要窮盡每一個角落似的，每一扇櫃門都被扯了開來，Brett的衣服全扔得到處都是。床鋪沒有整理過，浴室裡也只少了牙刷一類必需品。甚至Brett所有的護髮用品都還原封不動地呆在原地。

廚房絲毫未損，冰箱裡甚至還有已經放到發黴的食物。

公寓的住客是慌忙之中匆匆離開的。好像是Max逼著Brett倉促收拾起最基本的生活用品就出發了，將餘下的一切丟在了身後。

Eddy哽住了。令人毛骨悚然的氣息從他的皮膚滲透了進去。他用力地打開第一個紙箱，然後拿起Brett給他的清單。

清單上的指引細緻到了誇張的程度。

只有那幾件具體的衣物，他所有的書和曲譜，照片，以及其他一些個人用品。再沒有別的了。

Eddy知道這些衣服都是Brett最喜歡的那幾件。並不是它們有多麼貴重，而是這些都是他認為有特別意義的或者平時愛穿的。Eddy本想要多帶走一些，因為他的小行李袋還能裝下不少；然而他有種感覺：Brett把其餘的衣物排除在外是有原因的。因此他也就無意窺探了。

他開始收拾相片。有些相框已經從牆上掉了下來；他發現那個他們倆巡演時的合影也在地板上，相框完全碎掉了。這並不正常，因為其他的相框都是完好的，而且大多是塑料材質，並不是一摔就能碎的。

「他就想要這麼多？」Jason打量著箱子和行李袋。三個箱子有兩個裝滿了書。

「顯然就這些了。」Eddy喃喃道。他感到自己的胸腔裡有些什麼沉重的東西：他發現自己在難過。Max的存在讓Brett迫不得已將自己擁有並珍重的一切縮減到眼前的這麼一點點。他很難過。

「Max這個王八蛋。」

Eddy轉頭看向自己的朋友。

「怎麼了？我又不瞎。」對方聳聳肩，「真希望那傢伙不得好死。」

「是啊。」Eddy長歎一聲。他們倆一塊把東西搬進了車裡。

「麻煩轉告Brett，就說我們愛他，叫他好好休息，我們等他。」Jason下車前對Eddy說。

「我會的。」Eddy微笑。他對這份友情感到欣慰。

回到家門口，Eddy發現自己用鑰匙進不去。Brett大概是用防盜鏈把門給反鎖了。

「哦天哪不好意思。」Brett把Eddy放進門，反復道歉了有十分鐘，Eddy都要使勁忍住才能不翻白眼。

「沒事的，我其實很高興看到你這麼小心。」

畢竟Max也知道Eddy住哪裡。

「可這是你家。」

這下Eddy不得不翻白眼了。

「所以又有什麼關係？我希望你能安安全全的，所以如果這麼做你有安全感，那我們就這麼做。」

Brett看上去依然缺乏信心。Eddy為了轉移他的注意力，乾脆把行李袋提起來塞到了對方手上。

結果起了反作用。

Brett拉開袋子，拿出其中的幾件衣服，眼淚湧了上來。

「我還以為這些是清單上面你想要的。」Eddy有點恐慌，不知所措地說著，坐到地板上和Brett並排。

「你沒拿錯，我保證，就是這些。」Brett甚至把「零零40小時」的連帽衫抱在了胸前，「我只是很想它們。我喜歡穿它們。」

眼淚從Brett的眼眶裡淌了出來，但那是經過克制的淚水。並沒有崩潰的抽泣。

「他總是叫我穿得好一點，穿那些正兒八經的正裝，襯衫什麼的。我把這些衣服藏在櫃子的最裡面，每次一個人待著或者心態爆炸的時候，我就會換上件連帽衫或者那個『anti social』T恤，馬上就會感覺好多了。」

現在是輪到Eddy一個勁地忍住不哭了。他把Brett拉進懷裡，本來還擔心自己的肢體接觸會過界，但是Brett並沒有抗拒。

「我真高興這一切都結束了。」Eddy說著，埋進Brett的頭髮裡，閉上雙眼，盡力把眼淚給咽下去、壓制住顫抖的聲音。

「我也是。」Brett念著，緊攥著自己和Eddy之間的那件連帽衫，深深地吸著氣，聞著Eddy和手裡衣服的氣味。

* * *

要不是Eddy有留心觀察，他大概完全會覺得一切正常。接下來的幾天裡，Brett表現得幾乎一點創傷後遺症都沒有留下來。

他們拍了幾個簡單的視頻，然後一如往常地一起打電動、刷網飛、拉琴玩，與兒時以來的遊戲並無二致。

是那些細節處的異樣暴露了他。

Brett每次出門前的畏縮猶疑——仿佛他在為房門之外任何可能的威脅做好心理準備。擁抱一類的肢體接觸依然是個敏感話題，每次和人觸碰之後他都會立馬閃開來，假裝什麼都沒有發生過。Brett從來沒有離開過Eddy身邊。

他們重新開始約朋友們出去玩，但是Brett並不想讓大家知道他最近在經歷的事情。他將他們的疑問用偽裝搪塞過去，解釋道他前段時間不在狀態、但是現在已經調整過來了，叫大家不要擔心。

他的異樣最容易在夜晚覺察出來。每當Eddy半夜醒來，他都能聽見Brett在房子裡走動。不管他在做什麼， Eddy都會不時起床去陪他。

有時候他是在不停地泡茶，或者看劇、看書；有時候他只是坐在沙發上，睜著雙眼，目視前方的虛空。Eddy會加入他，打開小音箱放點柔緩的音樂。巴哈，德布西，蕭邦。

Brett有在看心理醫生，但是Eddy知道，他既不喜歡心理治療、也不一定信它的功效。這只是他讓自己儘快恢復狀態的計劃的一部分罷了。Eddy看得出Brett正在盡全力走出過去——並非試圖遺忘，只是想以最快的速度解決掉這個問題。

大多數時候，Eddy不會說什麼。Brett就是Brett。他一向都是這樣一個堅忍而坦然的人，一向就是這樣意志果決。他解決現在這個問題的方式和他以往對待任何困境的態度都是一樣的：不退卻地一頭紮進去。

只有一件事，Eddy堅持要和Brett好好商量——他們的巡演。離原定動身日期只有幾個月了，他希望能在沒辦法反悔之前把日期延後。

「我們當然要準時出發。」

Brett看著他，像是Eddy吃錯藥了似的。他正坐在對面的筆記本電腦前瀏覽著租房相關的廣告、和房東溝通。

「我只是不想給你這麼大壓力。我希望你好好花時間調整自己，而不是被這麼一個巡演推著走。我……我不想讓你以為你非做這件事不可。」

Brett翻了個白眼，但還是溫柔地望向他。Brett最近總是這麼看他。他們一直都是很好的朋友，但是Eddy感覺最近兩人之間產生了某種新的親近感，某種對彼此的新的理解。

「我知道，」Brett握起Eddy的手，用拇指蹭著對方的掌心，「而且我很謝謝你。真的。所以你完全可以放心，我說我可以去，就是真的可以去。我需要工作。它能讓我把注意力轉移到別的東西上。」

「好吧。但是你一定要確定你可以。」

「我確定。」Brett臉上又出現了那個笑容，那個愉快的笑容。

* * *

當Brett在宣佈他已經找到了新住處並且很快就會搬出去的時候，兩個人正一起吃著披薩。Eddy是沒有做好心理準備的。

他的第一反應就是一句「不好」，瞪大了眼睛盯著對方。

「當然好。」Brett有被娛樂到，「再這麼呆下去你大概都受不了我了。」

「不好。」

Eddy除此之外都不知道該講什麼好了。

「你都已經和這房子長到一起了好嗎，你不能就這麼說搬就搬啊。」

Eddy只見到Brett嘴角向上抽搐了幾下，還咬起下嘴唇試圖把笑給憋回去。

「不是現在走。但是也是時候和你家沙發說再見了。」

Eddy覺得他再說一遍「不好」也沒有用，所以乾脆閉上了嘴。Brett見狀挑起一根眉毛，起身挪到Eddy身邊。

「怎麼了嗎？」Brett側著頭問道，專心地打量著他的朋友。

「我還沒作好你搬出去的準備。」Eddy思索片刻，「你準備好搬出去了嗎？」

「我不知道。」Brett實話實說。他最近狀態已經恢復得差不多了，但是他有了某種……對安全感的新需求。不管他是單獨一個人還是和別人在一起，他都需要確保自己所在的狹窄空間內每扇門窗都是鎖好的才能放下心來。

已經過去了兩個月，每次出門時Brett仍然不離Eddy左右，不管在哪裡都不會讓他離開視野範圍。Eddy不知道他這是害怕獨處本身，還是怕獨處的時候會出事。不過他自己也還不想讓Brett完全一個人。

「那就再住一陣嘛，」Eddy念叨著，「我喜歡你在這裡。」

Brett伸出一隻手放在Eddy的手臂上，又開始用那個溫柔的眼神看著他了。

「我也喜歡待在這裡。」語罷他闔上眼睛，將頭靠在了Eddy肩頭。

Eddy本能地抓住了Brett的手。

「但是我覺得我該練習怎麼獨立生活了。」

啊，是啊。他是對的。

只是Eddy還是有種甩不掉的不對勁的感覺。

「好吧。不過如果你需要我就一定要來找我。」

「我會的。」Brett輕聲道，稍微捏了捏Eddy的手臂，「你已經是我的支柱了，Eddy。你都沒意識到。」

Eddy感到身子裡湧起一陣快樂的暖流，帶著點輕微的刺痛淌過他的全身。

* * *

搬家的日子來得很快，比Eddy想像的要快太多了。

Brett的家當依然就只有那麼一點，因為他幾乎不購物。他以前是喜歡逛街的，但是現在每次試穿衣服的時候他臉上都會出現某種情緒緊張的徵兆。Eddy看得出來他在自己逼自己。有一次他發現Brett坐在試衣間裡呼吸短促、處於崩潰哭泣的邊緣。這之後他們便乾脆不出門買衣服了，沒衣服穿的時候Brett就會直接從Eddy的櫃子裡拿。

昨天新家具已經到貨了。舊公寓裡的財物也都已經清理乾淨。

最棒的是新公寓的地址離Eddy家只有十分鐘的步行路程。Eddy嘴上沒說什麼，但還是不禁覺得Brett這麼安排是有意的。

Eddy替Brett的冰箱放滿了吃的，並幫他把物品都儲放好，好讓這裡在兩人道別之前變得更有生活氣息一些。

他正想提議一起吃個飯然後看場電影，但Brett丟給他一個讀不懂的眼神。

「你要是現在不趕緊滾我可能就再也不會准你走了。」

「好吧。」Eddy只能這麼說。他無比佩服Brett直面恐懼的毅力和勇氣。

顯然這種毅力和勇氣讓Brett幾乎是把Eddy給掃地出門的。他應付地抱了抱Eddy，匆匆道別，在對方身後關上了門。

Eddy希望自己能高興一點。他知道Brett這麼做是好事，但是他就是有點不情願。

他回到家，只覺得眼前孤寂又黯淡。他太習慣Brett的存在了，他一直都很喜歡Brett在身邊的感覺。

一整個晚上，他的腦子裡就只有Brett。他會在公寓裡做什麼呢？他吃得好嗎？他有沒有早睡？他害不害怕？

一想到Brett也許正恐懼地坐在黑暗裡，他就覺得心神不寧。他逼著自己壓制住打電話發短信的衝動，因為他知道Brett需要獨立與自處。

不，他絕對沒有手機不離身，絕對沒有——這不，午夜剛過，Brett打來的電話只響了一聲他就接通了。

「過來接我！」

Brett幾乎是喊出來的。他隔著電話都仿佛看得見Brett的眼淚。哦不，哦不，他不應該回家的。

他趕到Brett家，拿備用鑰匙打開門，發現公寓裡黑得駭人。

他聽見從臥室那邊傳來抽泣的聲音。循著聲音摸過去，他看見Brett坐在地板上，背靠著床，頭埋進了膝蓋裡。

「嘿。」Eddy輕輕地說，馬上伸手把Brett攬進懷裡。

「真的對不起！」

對方的眼淚滾落而下，浸濕了Eddy的上衣。他小心地把Brett給拉近了一些。

「噓，不要對不起。」Eddy對著Brett的頭髮輕聲說。他閉上眼睛，細細感受著此刻的觸感。「幸好你打了電話。」

「我以為我做得到。我做不到。」

「沒有關係的。你知道，我其實也沒有作好心理準備讓你搬出來。」

Brett發出了一聲微弱的輕笑。他埋在Eddy懷裡沒有抬頭。

「你想留在這裡嗎？」

Brett搖頭。

「感謝老天，因為我在家真的好想你啊。」

這回Brett真的笑了出來。他抬起了頭，臉上滿是斑斑淚痕，但看起來已經放鬆許多了。

「你不能再這麼說了。再繼續下去我就真的會賴在你那不走了。」

「啊，正好！」

最終Eddy還是拉住了Brett站起身來。

他小心地替Brett圍上圍巾，拎住外套方便讓對方穿上。他從鞋架上把舒適的運動鞋拿下來擺到Brett跟前。他抬頭一瞥，只見他的朋友正以無比溫柔的眼神望著自己。他承受不住，別過頭去。

「Eddy，你簡直就是我的騎士。」

Brett只是走上前，抬起手臂環繞住Eddy的身子。

「可以叫我愛德華王子了。」Eddy自嘲道。但是Brett甚至沒有跟著笑。

「沒有你，我根本做不到這些。」

「你當然還是能做得到。Brett，你太堅強了，你根本不知道你有多堅強。」

「但你讓這一切變得容易多了。」

他們最終回到Eddy家。Brett第一次和Eddy一道回臥室，爬上了同一張床。

Eddy張開雙臂，Brett甚至沒有絲毫猶豫便依偎進了對方懷裡。他輕歎一聲，將頭貼在Eddy胸前，只覺得溫暖而心安。

「這副作用簡直太大了。」他咕噥著。

「啥？為啥？」Eddy問。

「現在你讓我只想永遠呆在這裡。」

「我覺得挺好的啊。」

Brett咯咯笑了幾聲，半趴在Eddy身上的姿勢並沒有挪動分毫。

兩人沉默了一會。

「Brett？」

「嗯？」

「我……」他猶豫了一下，「我知道現在大概不是什麼好時機，但是如果你什麼時候想聊一聊 _那件事_ ，我一直都在。」

Eddy知道Brett肯定已經和心理醫生談過這些了。但他從來不和其他人提這個話題。

Eddy能感覺到Brett渾身靜止了幾秒鐘。

「你有問題想問。」

「沒有，只是……」Eddy自我掙扎著。只見Brett抬起了頭。他依然躺在自己懷裡，但現在兩人的視線平齊。四目相對。「就只有一兩個問題。」

「問吧。」

「但是萬一——」

「如果我不想回答我就不會回答。」

「我不想讓你不舒服。」

「這事就沒有讓人舒服的地方，所以不如你就乾脆問吧。」

Brett的神色是坦誠的。Eddy知道沒有眼鏡的Brett看東西看不清楚，但他很肯定他的朋友正在研究自己的表情。

「你為什麼，就……不。讓我重新組織語言。你之前喜歡他身上的什麼特質？」

Brett安靜稍許，依然打量著Eddy的臉。Eddy完全側過身來，姿勢和Brett對稱，握著對方的一隻手，撥弄著手指。

他聽見Brett深吸一口氣，便知道對方決定誠實回答了。

「我喜歡他那麼關心我。」然後是幾秒鐘的寂靜，「我知道我其實不需要那種關注，我知道我是個獨立自主的人，但是潛意識裡，我喜歡他這麼無微不至、這麼有保護欲。我大概是覺得……自己被珍惜了？大概吧。」

Eddy肚子裡有種絞成一團的感覺。他理解Brett，同時他也為居然有人利用了Brett這個從不輕易與人分享的軟肋而感到痛苦。

「後來你為什麼沒有走？」Eddy輕輕地說。

「犯傻。」

「你不傻。」

「不。」Brett憂鬱地笑了笑，「就是犯傻。我現在明白過來了。

「一開始，我以為那只是個……意外。一次不愉快的插曲。頭腦發熱一時衝動而已。有時候他會莫名其妙地發火，但是他生氣也經常是我的行為導致的，所以……呃，我就想， _『如果我下次不這麼做，這種事就不會發生了。』_ 」

Brett又深吸一口氣。

「直到很久之後我才意識到我錯得離譜。其實他也不總是那樣。但有時候他就是，我不知道，有時候因為練琴吵到他睡覺他就扭傷我右手讓我拉不了琴，或者類似這些的。」

Eddy用盡了生平氣力才克制住自己沒有用擁抱將Brett打斷。他只想替對方趕走所有來自過去的陰魂。

「這裡是怎麼回事？」他很輕地問。他抬起兩人十指相扣的手，輕輕撫過Brett的鎖骨， X光顯示有過骨裂的那根。

「我從樓梯上摔下來了。」

Eddy知道那顯然不是Brett自己「摔」的。「為什麼？」

「因為我告訴他，他不用和我們一起去巡演。我告訴他我可以自己處理這些事。我告訴他我不需要他。」

Eddy實在無法克制了。他伸出沒有被Brett枕著的那只手，將對方拉近，摁到自己懷裡。

他眼前只見到Max把Brett推下樓梯的場景——僅僅因為這個二十七歲的成年人告訴他自己不需要二十四小時不間斷的監視。

「我真高興這一切都結束了。」Eddy說。

「我也是。」Brett埋在Eddy頸窩裡低聲道。「那天晚上我打給你的時候，我……」他思考著，「那些藥讓我突然意識到這件事已經過頭了。說來奇怪，因為我都已經被下了藥，可是當時就感覺這好像是，就像是突破了底線了，我就……意識到這不對。我不太記得當時發生了什麼了，但他好像在衝我吼，叫我收拾東西搬去他家，然後再也不回來了。我很怕。」

Eddy意識到眼淚正從Brett的眼角往下流。他將對方抱得更緊了。

「我有試著拒絕，但是我覺得我已經有點失去表達能力了。我只記得最後就這麼躺在地上，在我書架旁邊，然後……」他有點呼吸困難，「就，Max就這麼站在那，往下看著我，我就想，完了，我再也逃出不去了。」

現在是Eddy在掉眼淚了。

「要是可以的話我還想再抱得緊一點，但是我很可能已經要把你給憋死了。」他把臉埋在Brett的頭髮裡說。響起了一聲帶著鼻音的輕笑。

「沒事。我喜歡你貼得這麼近。」

「太好了，因為我不會再鬆手了。」

兩個人安靜了一會。

「謝謝你。」

「你不要再謝我了。」Eddy惱怒地說。Brett幾乎要笑出來了。

「不可能的。我都不知道你怎麼做到的，讓我覺得這麼有安全感。」

「我能做的也只有這些了。我覺得之前我這個朋友當得真的差勁。」

「才不是。」Brett鬆開了一點，往上眯起眼睛注視著Eddy的臉，「不是。你做得很完美，只是我當時橫豎就是不會聽你的話罷了。」

「但如果我乾脆把你給綁架了然後關在我家音樂室裡面事情是不是會好很多。」

「不是，這是我自己給自己造成的結果。」

「是什麼半吊子心理醫生教你這樣想的？！」

Brett暗笑，將頭靠回Eddy肩上。

「我會好起來的。我只是還要一點時間。」

「要多少點時間你都會有的。」Eddy道。他輕輕地吻了吻Brett的頭髮，兩隻胳膊再次將對方摟起來。

他們就這麼睡著了，四肢交疊，愉快而舒適。

* * *

白天起來之後Brett甚至提都沒提回新公寓的事，大概是完全的獨處把他嚇得不輕。Eddy也不想給他壓力。

不過當他刷著社交軟件等著Brett做午飯的時候，他有了個想法。

第二天早上，他格外早地把Brett給叫醒了，軟磨硬泡地把對方拽起來。

「幹嘛？」Brett發著牢騷。看看鐘，這才八點。

「驚喜。」

「是啥。」

「告訴你就不是驚喜了。起來嘛。」

Eddy晃著Brett的肩膀，煩到對方實在受不住了，這才下了床。

他把牛仔褲和暖和的衛衣往朋友身上一扔，然後往人家左手裡塞一保溫杯咖啡、右手裡塞一個肉桂卷，基本上把整個Brett給人力搬出了家門。

「什麼狀況？」Brett嘟噥著，一邊滿意地品著咖啡，一邊坐上了副駕駛。

「驚喜。」Eddy還是這麼說。

Brett翻了翻白眼，但是沒有表示抗議，甚至有點激動。

當他意識到他們的目的地是哪裡時，他的眼珠子瞪得都要掉出來了。

「動物救助站？我們要養狗了？」

Brett是如此興奮地看著他，以至於Eddy都要因為怎麼就沒早點想到這個主意而踢自己一腳了。

「是你要養狗了。」他微笑著說，下車繞過去為Brett開車門。Brett只是盯著眼前的救助站看。

「我不能就這麼走進去然後領一條狗。」

「你當然可以。你想做什麼都可以。只要你想你就連宇航員都能當。或者牛仔也可以。」

Brett衝著Eddy翻了個大白眼，拿肩膀撞了他一下。

Eddy牽起他的手就朝裡走。

Brett沒想到，他們居然並非不速之客。一個年輕姑娘打了聲招呼，然後立馬帶他們走進了內部的狗舍區。他們一路上看到了好多隔間裡快活的狗，Brett為了忍住不在每一條狗面前都停下來看可是費了不少意志力。

「這是Chief。」姑娘指了指狗窩裡那只灰色的鬥牛犬。這只鬥牛犬體型比較小，正在對他們高興地搖著尾巴，好像在齜牙微笑一樣。

Brett立馬就彎下腰，小心地把手貼到欄杆上，讓鬥牛犬認識他的氣味。

「你好呀，你是誰呀？」Brett對著小狗柔聲道。Eddy看著高興得不得了，笑容根本就忍不住。

「他非常友好的。我知道很多人都對鬥牛犬有壞印象，但是Chief通過了我們給攻擊型犬類的測試，他的成績非常優秀。」

「可不是嘛？」Brett對著小狗微笑道，讓對方舔了舔自己的手指。

那位姑娘叫Amanda。她拿來一根狗繩，把Chief放了出來。小狗可興奮了，只知道往Brett身上撲，而Brett毫不猶豫地抬手便拍他的腦袋，仿佛他倆一早就是舊相識了似的。

「看來你們已經開了個好頭，」Amanda笑著說，「我們去花園裡走走吧，我再詳細跟你們講講。沒有這些狗叫聲也會安靜一些。」

他們走出門，在一把長椅上坐下。Chief依然搖著尾巴，從Amanda走到Brett，又從Brett走到Eddy，在每個人那裡都討到了幾下摸頭的獎勵。

「就跟我在電話裡說的那樣，」Amanda一開口，Brett便轉頭疑問地看著Eddy，但後者只是聳了聳肩，「他已經八歲了，我們真的很難幫他找領養人，因為大多數家庭想要的是幼崽或者至少年輕的小狗。」

她猶豫著頓了頓。

「他真的特別可愛，但是好多人都把他給送回來了，因為他們應付不了他的脾氣。」

「是他太好動了嗎？」Brett讓小狗把頭枕在他的大腿上，手在小狗耳朵後面撓著。

「其實也不是。他特別黏人。說實在的，他真的很重感情，如果他決定喜歡你，他的保護欲就會特別強。為了保護主人，他以前還會衝著任何靠近的人咆哮。不過這是可以通過訓練改善的。他實際上並不咬人，他只是……想把人嚇跑。威脅一下。」Amanda保證道。

Brett一直在壓抑著嘴邊的笑意。

「有點過度的保護欲啊是不？」他對著狗說話，卻轉而看向Eddy。後者天真地眨眨眼，假裝沒聽見。Brett又道：「我還能說什麼呢，Chief。你聽起來會是個挺不錯的傢伙。」

Amanda對他們微笑起來。他們一起去辦理了一些手續。Brett還不能馬上帶Chief回家；救助站想讓他們先熟悉彼此，因此建議兩人每隔幾天就過來帶小狗散散步，如果人和狗合得來的話再正式領養。

第一次遛狗非常順利。Chief激動得見到什麼都想湊上去嗅一嗅；實際上他的聽力也還很好。一路上Eddy就只知道盯著Brett那張興高采烈的臉瞧了。

自從那件事發生以來，他還從沒有見到Brett這麼快樂過。

「說真的，幸好你們回復了我們放在臉書上的廣告。我真是心裡一塊石頭落了地——我真的很愛這個小傢伙，還擔心他找不到主人只能在救助站待一輩子了呢。」

Brett對Amanda特別有好感。他真心地向她表達了感謝。

兩人上車前，Brett給了Eddy一個最最結實的擁抱。他抓住對方往自己的肩膀拽，弄得Eddy不得不向前彎腰。

「謝謝你。」Brett死命地抱著他，雙眼閉得緊緊的。

* * *

這是Eddy第二次把Brett送到他的新公寓來。他們兩個都比上次心情好多了。

他們不時地便會在公寓裡花一兩個小時時間佈置東西，為迎接Chief的到來作準備。

他們去救助站把鬥牛犬給接到了Brett家裡。Chief把公寓裡每個角落、每件家具都聞了個遍，然後心滿意足地在客廳裡他的專屬寵物床上安頓了下來。

那天下午，兩個人吃了點披薩作為晚午餐，然後牽著Chief出門散了很久的步，讓興致勃勃的鬥牛犬熟悉一下附近的環境

Eddy還是有點捨不得和Brett說再見。「我知道我不該這麼說，但是我好希望你能一直和我在一起。」

Brett又給了他那個小小的、溫柔的笑容。突然，Brett踮起腳尖，小心地、短暫地在Eddy的嘴唇上輕輕吻了一下。

Eddy一時間什麼都來不及作反應。

「我也想一直和你在一起，但是我必須先重新學會自己靠自己生活。否則這就對你不公平了。」

「你聽起來好睿智。」Eddy嘟囔著，但他知道Brett的確是對的，「我倒希望你能幼稚一點。」

「我保證會幼稚回來的，很快就會了。」

Eddy只覺得為Brett重新擁有笑容感到快樂——就像現在這樣，毫不收斂的、充滿了愛意和戲謔的笑容。

Brett稍微拽了拽Eddy的衣擺。

「我之前是認真的，你真的就像我的騎士一樣。你一直都是。我也許一直在潛意識裡知道，或者之前太盲目了沒有意識到。但是你的確是。然後，」Brett猶豫了一下，Eddy緊張起來，「就，如果你耐心等那麼一小段時間，我——」

「我會的。」Eddy脫口而出，伸出一隻手托住Brett的臉頰。「我會的。」他重複道。

「我一直都覺得你是我的榜樣。」他說，「我會的，我會等。你想我等多久，我就願意等多久。我一直都在這裡，你不要著急。直到你準備好了——」

Brett打斷了Eddy。他吻了他。

那依然是個蜻蜓點水的吻。兩人的嘴唇分開前，Eddy感覺到Brett在微笑。

「我怎麼會配得上這一切啊？」Brett輕輕地說。他快樂地望著Eddy的眼睛。

「你一直都配得上。你值得世界上最美好的東西。」Eddy呢喃著，牽起Brett的手緊握在一起。

「謝謝你。」Brett說。兩人靜默不語，直到Brett歎了口氣道：「你真的得走了。真的。要不然我們可能會在這裡一直站到明天。」

「好吧。有道理。不過其實這樣的話我也不會介意的啦。」

Brett聞言大笑，半真半假地推搡著Eddy往門口趕。

「睡覺之前記得打電話給我。」

「記得記得。你現在趕緊走。」

「好吧。」Eddy打開門，「照顧好自己？」

「我會的。」

眼見門就要關上了，Eddy卻又突然衝回進來，把Brett拉進臂彎裡。

「我真的，超級，超級替你驕傲。」他又埋在Brett的頭髮裡說。他緊緊地抱了一下，然後便鬆開來，轉身離去。

這回門是真的合上了。「謝謝你。」Brett對著門口的方向說。他微笑著。Chief正在他腳邊快活地搖著尾巴。Brett低頭瞧著那小東西。

「所以現在咱倆來做些啥好呢？」


End file.
